


Cold

by Miggy



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miggy/pseuds/Miggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not very good at this just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This filled a prompt of: "Puck/Kurt, everything goes wrong"

"A beach towel?" Puck asked. "Sexy."

Kurt adjusted the triple-folded Finding Nemo towel under him. "My sheets are nice. This is not, and something bought years ago on clearance is allowed to get wet."

"Ice isn't wet," Puck said as he methodically tied Kurt's hands to the headboard with the silk scarves Kurt had offered, and then pulled out a cube from the bowl.

"It's made of wet," Kurt said, testing the bonds. Him bound and naked with his cock already at half mast was not his usual time for an argument—he liked a position of superiority—but priorities had to be addressed. This was the first time they'd tried this and he wanted to get it right. That meant a towel.

"Whatever," Puck said, kissed Kurt to shut him up, and trailed an ice cube in a lazy circle around Kurt's navel. Kurt tried to cringe away on instinct, and giggled against Puck's mouth when the mattress kept him close. 

"Cold," Kurt said as Puck started sketching letters on Kurt's belly. When Puck leaned in and traced his writing with his blazing hot tongue, Kurt felt as if the heat were burrowing into him as deeply as if he were bent over and clutching the covers. Then the ice cube returned and he giggled anew. "Cold!"

"Next," Puck said as he sketched random strokes that couldn't possibly be the actual words he was saying, "I'm going to spread you four fingers deep before I plow in. Knees over my shoulders, begging for me to touch you." He licked what he'd sketched out again and his tongue felt even hotter than before.

"Ngh," Kurt said as he felt blood pound a hard line between his legs.

"But I'm not gonna," Puck smirked. "I'm just going to watch you under me, begging me to let you come. And you won't be able to do shit about it. You'll pull your hands, and pull them, but you won't be able to do one damn thing that I don't want you to."

"Puck," Kurt said in a high, thin voice as he tilted his hips up. That 'four fingers deep' was starting to sound less like a promise and more like something that needed to happen, _now_.

"Kurt," Puck said, completely unconcerned, and traced the ice around Kurt's navel again. "You'd better do like you're supposed to if you want me to touch you here," he said as he skimmed Kurt's torso, "or here," he said as his cold fingers circled Kurt's hole, "or here," he said as he ran the now-slick ice cube along Kurt's throbbing cock.

Kurt yelped as sudden pain overcame any pleasure, and flung himself forward before he remembered he was tied to the bed. If the headboard hadn't stopped him, accidentally slamming his head into Puck's face would have done the job.

"Fuck!" Puck said thickly as he fell backward, holding his lip. Blood seeped between two fingers.

Kurt stared at the abandoned ice cube that was starting to slide back toward his genitals, and he flung his hips off the bed in a panic to send it sailing. It landed on the sheets well away from his towel. He wailed again.

"You cud mah lib," Puck said, and pulled the Finding Nemo towel out from under Kurt. Dory's face was soon covered in blood.

"You tried to freeze my dick, Puck!"

"Ow. Id won'd stob."

"Puck?" Kurt asked as Puck stood and left the room, presumably in search of the bathroom. "Puck?" His hands tightened inside their silk bonds. He could hear running water. "...Puck?"

To his side, the ice cube melted silently into his 800 thread count sheets.


End file.
